Every year millions of people undergo systemic treatments, such as chemotherapy for cancers, inflammatory diseases, and chronic conditions. Systemic treatments, in which medications are injected or absorbed into the bloodstream an circulated throughout the body, are currently the only viable option to reach the site of these diseases even though in most cases the disease is localized in a specific organ. However, the systemic approach produces toxic side effects, such as profound nausea and vomiting, immunosuppression and risk or life threatening infections, anemia, hair loss, kidney toxicity, and nerve damage. For many cancer patients the toxicity potential is so severe that chemotherapy cannot be given. In some instances, patients die of the side effects rather than from the cancer.